Broken
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Max is virus free!
1. Chapter One: Break Through

Alright guys this is my first Dark Angel fic so please feel free to tell me what you think although if you can aviod flaming me that would be great :-)

i dont own Dark Angel or any of the characters... i wish i did but unfortunatly its not happened so...

Anyway enjoy!

Broken

Chapter One: Break Through

Max looked round the partition wall that had been erected to give Logan a work area. He was sat with his eyes firmly fixed on the computer his fingers dancing over the keyboard. At that moment he was hacking the radio frequency between the police chiefs outside to find out what was going on with the barricade outside the fence.

Terminal City had been barricaded in for four months now and the barricade showed no signs of moving but none of the transgenics had any intention of going anywhere.

Max had tired to keep her distance from Logan but as much as she liked to think it had made a difference she knew it hadn't. She might want to keep her distance but if Logan was anything, he was persistent.

Alec had told her that he had let go and she suspected he had for her own sake but she knew she didn't want to let go either.

But she had no other choice.

She had too.

It was the only way she could keep him safe.

At that moment Alec appeared. "Max!" He whispered in her ear. "What?" She hissed. "Come on." He dragged her away from Logan's workstation and down the stairs into the make shift lab.

"What?" Max said again trying her hardest to keep her temper. "I need a blood sample." "You need what?" Max demanded "Why?" Alec looked at her and just said, "Look Max, just do it please?" Max rolled her eyes and said, "Fine knock yourself out."

She held out her arm and Alec took a blood sample. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" She said, "You'll see." He took her blood sample and mixed it with another and then put it under the microscope and looked. There was a moment and then

"YES!"

"What?" Max demanded.

"Take a look." Alec said smiling. Max looked at him. He was acting strangely. There was a look on his face she had never seen before.

Pure determination.

Max looked at him again and then looked into the microscope. What she saw astounded her.

She spun round and said, "That's the virus." "Yeah." Alec said smiling. "But it's stopped. It's stopped mutating."

"How is that possible?" She demanded.

Then she shook her head. "It can't be. I've tired that once already. It didn't work before it certainly won't work now."

She made to leave and a hand on her arm stopped her.

She spun and faced Original Cindy. "It did work Boo." She said gently. "What?" She demanded looking into the microscope again. "Alec and I found your papers. We worked on it."

"You missed some calculation." Alec said coming round the bench. "Besides I remembered that Joshua and I have the anti-bodies so I mixed a combination of our blood with yours and created a protein coat that they can't mutate through."

"Check it out."

Max went back to the microscope and the protein coat was still in tact. She could see that the strand was mutating but the protein held firm.

"Why would you do that?" Max demanded of Alec. He never had been one to do something as complicated as this without alternative motive although his attitude seemed to be getting better.

"Because if I remember correctly you told me we didn't belong with them, we were dangerous to them."

"Yeah and to some extent I still believe that, but you're miserable. I can't even fight with you anymore. You don't take the bait I was bored and I stumbled on your papers. I spilt my coffee on them."

He flinched as though waiting for Max to hit him but she just stood there and listened.

"I saw a calculation on your papers I hadn't seen before and set about my project. There was nothing to do. I couldn't go outside the perimeter so I helped here." He shrugged.

Max hugged him. "Thank-you." She went to the microscope again and the protein still held firm.

"Max it'll hold." Alec laughed looking like his cocky self again. "I've been working on this a while. It'll hold."

"How can you be so sure?" Max demanded. After all this time she was reluctant to get her hopes again only to have to admit that it had been wrong again and she didn't think she'd survive that.

"Because I'm a genius." Alec shrugged. Max glared at him. "Seriously though. The virus was one of many transgenics were vaccinated against using our blood for a basis of the protein coat will guarantee that no matter how it mutates it would become active again.

"Manticore never wanted its genetically enhanced killing machines to succumb to any chemical or biological warfare we might have to face."

Max turned to Alec and knew he was right. One thing could be said of Manticore when they did something they did it thoroughly. As an X5 they were immune to almost every virus that as known to exist.

For the first time in a long time she smiled.

Then she laughed.

"Oh my god. I'm cured. I'm cured I can't believe it!" She hugged Alec and he hugged her back.

"I owed you."

Then she hugged Original Cindy and Cindy laughed. "Now go tell him." Max stopped.

"How?"

Original Cindy laughed as she and Alec walked away. "Girl you need to figure it out."

Max watched the walk towards the centre of the base. Alec may have owed her but any debt she had been keeping tab of disappeared.

He had more than repaid her back.

She took a deep breath and then went to tell the one person this mattered about most.

Logan.


	2. Chapter Two: Second Chance

Ok guys here it is.. Chapter two hope you like it.

**Discalmier: **I Dont own Dark Angel i am simply borrowing the characters for my own use of the stroy.

Now to my reviewers:

**Babyangel86: **Thanx for the review, i hope you like the next chapter read on.. As for Max and Logan getting some time together you'll have to wait and see...

**Castra: **Sorry if explaining the virius was a little confusing iam not a science whizz and never will be. Thanxfor the review.Alec and Logan did make the programme worth watching and im pleased you like the first chapter...Heres the nextone read on...

**Bobbyboots: **Thanx for the review so pleased you liked it. Read on heres the next chapter...

**M/L Only: **Thanx for the review. I feel honoured that you've read the stroy when you only really like S1 so thanx for the review. Don't worry there will be more M/L to come. Heres the next chapter...

**Sim-r: **Thanx for the review im pleased the killing of the virius makes sense to you because to be honest i had my doubts. Dont worry there will be M/L in the stroy although i cant promise everything won't go sideways... But that would be telling wouldn't it?

**Gingersnap: **Thanx for the review hope you like the next chapter!

**RosHilCrosCreekGurl: **Pleased you like it heres the next chapter read on..

**Shane C: **Thanx for the review and thanx for the advice i did try to take it on board and change my work so its easier to read but somehow i don't think i managed it as well i could. I'll try again in the next chapter. Thanx for the advice and thanx for the review i hope you like the next chapter...

* * *

Broken

Chapter two: Second Chance

Who knew that an X5 could get butterflies the way Max seemed to be experiencing them as she walked to Logan's workstation. He was still typing with his eyes firmly on the computer monitor.

How did she do this?

She had told him she and Alec had been seeing each other. Just because she couldn't face his feelings when she couldn't be near him.

Now what did she do?

She decided to just do her usual approach. Hypothetical situation. Her best situation.

She made herself move before she stood there forever and said, "Hey, got a minute?"

Logan looked up and smiled then said,

"Sure."

He pushed away from the desk and turned to face her.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

she asked biting her lip. Logan lifted and eyebrow but said, "Sure."

"What if I happened to just come up with a cure for the virus what would you do?"

Logan smiled. "Damn I have no clue."

"We've lived like this for so long I'd be just relieved that I could touch you without collapsing."

He smiled. "Not much of a friend am I collapsing every time you come into contact with me."

Max smiled. "Well it's not brilliant for my street credit but I get over it." Logan looked at her "seriously though, I have no idea. I've thought about it so much I just don't know anymore."

Then she had an idea. "Come here." Logan looked at her and said, "Ok."

She held out her hand. Logan blanched.

"Oh my god. You're serious about this?" Max nodded losing all capability to speak. "Where, when how?" "Doesn't matter."

Max said. She closed the gap between them and taking his hand.

Nothing happened.

They giggled they were so relieved. "Is this…is this permanent?"

Logan said not letting go of her hand.

"Alec is the master mind behind it. He's mixed his and Joshua's blood with mine and created a protein coating that the strand can't eat through because he and Joshua actually have the anti-bodies. I was sceptical after last time but the sample he has, the virus ain't going nowhere."

Logan smiled. "Alec the great scientist who'd have thought."

Max smiled. "He said he was bored and he was sick of having a debt with my name on. This defiantly clears the debt."

"Hell yeah." Logan said.

Max wondered why he was still stood there. And then she remembered. Alec. She cursed her stupidity.

Then she bit the bullet and kissed him. Relief. That's what it felt like. Relief she had wanted to do that for so long that actually being able to do it was a relief.

Logan pulled away and smiled. "I didn't expect that."

"I lied." She answered knowing exactly what he meant.

"Alec nearly came and told you. But in the end he said it was up to me to tell you." Logan smiled.

"And why would you lie about something like that?"

"Because I couldn't hack that I couldn't be near you and that I was hurting you so I wanted you to move on."

"I didn't really I just let go because I thought you didn't want it anymore." Logan said smiling at her.

"I know." Max said. She kissed him again. "I can touch you." She said in wonder.

"I can touch you." Logan grinned. They hugged. "I missed this," Max whispered. "You actually admit you missed me?" Logan laughed. "Like you didn't know." Max said.

"I'm sorry I give up on you." Logan smiled. "I know you just wanted me to move on. I see that now. But that should have been my choice." Max looked down. "I know." She gripped his hand.

"But I hurt you just being around you so I thought that…" Logan put a hand on her mouth and said, "I know what you thought. But you thought wrong."

Max smiled at him and went to kiss him they were inches away from each other when the door banged open.

"Max!"

Logan and Max sprung apart and whirled to the door.

Stood in the doorway was a very surprised looking Joshua. "Is everything alright Little Fella."

Max smiled.

She took Logan's hand and said, "Yeah Joshua everything is fine." Joshua looked at their hands and smiled.

"Alec fixed Logan."

"Yeah, Joshua he did." Max and Logan smiled at each other. Suddenly the whole stalemate situation didn't seem so bad after all.

Max and Logan followed Joshua out of the workstation and down into the main area of the base and as they emerged the Transgenics seeing Max and Logan holding hands they cheered.

"About time." Mole said

"Knew you had it in you girl." Original Cindy said

"Can you go back to normal now?" Alec wanted to know.

Max hit him over the head. But smiled. "Ow." Alex said rubbing his head and then he grinned.

"Yep. She's Max again."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

Just then a shot went off like a gun and the transgenics went silent. Max spun to the doorway and darted out towards the fence.

The Commander of the army stood close to the fence. He watched as 452, the leader of the transgenics made her way over.

"You wanted something?" She asked The Commander smiled and simply handed over the envelope he had been instructed to deliver.

She snatched it through the fence and tore it open. The Commander smiled as her face fell reading through the words.

"What the hell?" She snarled. "Simply a notification of my orders." He said calmly.

"Consider me notified." She snapped stalking away from the fence and back into the base at Terminal City.

He smiled.

He was going to enjoy this.

This is what he had been waiting for.

His chance to get back at the Transgenics.

The Freaks of the planet.

This was going to be his second chance and Hell he was not going to waste it. He looked at the stronghold that was Terminal City and smiled.

"Let the games begin." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: On General's Orders

Ok guys i know its been a really long time, too long in fact but now that i've updated i'm hoping i won't be on anyone's assassination list...

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Dark Angel...go on rub it in...

Now to my Reviewers...

**Bobbyboots: **Thanx for the review. Im pleased you're enjoying the story. I know i'm a sucker for cliffhangers. Sorry. I hope you keep reading here's the next chapter...

**Niteman: **Thanx for the review. I'm honoured that you like my story enough to think season 2 is enjoyable. Wow. i can't believe it. Im pleased your enjoying the story heres the next chapter read on!

**Burgandy3721: **Thanx for the review. I'm pleased you're enjoying the story. Alec finding the cure as a little strange i know but it seemed to fit with the plot line so i'm pleased i managed to so it without making Alec seem too OOC. Thanx again and i hope you keep reading.

**Sim-r: **Thanx for the review. I Can't believe you think my story is great. it is no match for yours Seattle Blitz is one of the best ive read.But i try. Max and Logan belong together i can't do anything else. And yes as i've said i'm a sucker for cliffhangers. Sorry! Hpe you keep reading.

**Shane. C:** Thanxfor the Review.I know Logan seemed a little OOC but he's just found out Max and he can touch again. Give him a break lol. Seriously though i'm pleased your liking the story and as for where i'm going keep reading to find out!

**Yeoman1000:**Thanx for the review. Im pleased your enjoying the story. After the long wait hereis the next chapter so read on!

Ok thats it enough of my babble here is chapter three!

* * *

Broken

Chapter Three: On General's Orders

Max was fuming. She would not bow down to the superior will of the humans. For God's sake the thought they knew everything and yet they were after the blood of those they had created.

She stalked back into Terminal City and every transgenic knew that there was bad news. Max could be a bitch, always and forever but not many things got her in a bad mood such as this one.

She stormed through Terminal City and into the main base slamming the door shut. Logan looked at Original Cindy who shrugged and then he followed Max. Judging by her mood that probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done but…well he had never lived life safely.

Besides he wanted to know what was going on. The quickest way to find out was to ask. Logan had always been blunt with Max and he figured what she needed now was to be reminded of some kind of normalcy.

She might yell at him first but Logan wasn't daunted by that. He had and Max had had their fair share of arguments most of which had ended badly. He knew Max's temper could be a killer but what the hell.

He was willing to live dangerously.

The transgenics were astounded when Logan followed Max. Everyone knew what kind of mood she was in. One which involved you staying the hell clear and waiting for her to come and out and declare the situation like nothing had ever happened.

They shook their heads Logan was in for a shock.

Logan walked to the door Max had disappeared behind and knocked lightly. There was no answer, which was normal. Max generally ignored everyone she didn't want to see in the hope that they would get the point and leave.

Logan of course was going to do no such thing and simply tried the door handle finding it open entered.

"Do you have a Death wish?" Max's voice echoed round the room. Logan smiled and looked up and found her in the rafters by one of the big windows.

"They all wanted to know what was going on. I volunteered. You've known me longer you're less likely to kill me. Well apart from Original Cindy but she's busy. So you got me."

"Lucky me." Max said looking back out the windows her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around her knees.

She knew if there was anyone she would loose her cool with it was Logan. Why did Logan have to appear now when she wanted to hold on to her anger instead of letting the heart-stopping fear seep through her resolve?

It looked like the balance at the fence had begun to move. And it wasn't in their favour. Max was the appointed leader of Terminal City. She was expected to have all the answers.

She was meant to know what to do. But how could she know what to do when right now she felt just as lost as any?

She didn't know what to do.

At that moment arms encircled her in a loose hug and she looked over her shoulder and then down at the floor. She had made sure she was pretty high off the ground.

"Been practicing acrobatics and not told me?" She said struggling to keep her voice even. "Acrobatics have never been my thing. Rock climbing always suited me better." Logan grinned.

Max smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Logan became serious in a moment.

"Max, what happened?"

Max turned slightly and looked at Logan.

"Only you would dare to ask me that so soon after it happened. I haven't calmed down."

"Max stop stalling."

Logan said gently but firmly.

"What happened?"

"We've been given a warning. It looks like the stale mate is about to move and let me tell you something it is defiantly it is not in our favour. The Familiars have more connections than we thought."

"I don't think I like the thought of that." Logan said frowning

"No. You won't here."

Max handed him a sheet of paper that she had had clutched in her fist. This sheet of paper meant everything.

Logan looked at her and eased it from her hand and smoothed out the creases and began to read.

Max watched Logan's face as his eyes narrowed and his face drained of colour. He lowered the paper and looked at her.

"Max this really isn't good."

"Tell me something I don't know."

To Max the words on that sheet of paper were like a death sentence and defiantly a declaration of war.

_452, leader of the transgenic nation_

_You are ordered to surrender the command of Terminal City over to the U.S Army and all the transgenics within the facility are under arrest by order of the government._

_You are expected to come quietly and within the next forty-eight hours. Refusal to do so will result in execution of everyone within your care._

_You are to give your answer by sunset tomorrow_

_Colonel Thomas Marshall_

"What do I do Logan?" Max asked looking at the words that signed her death warrant. Because if they didn't do as they asked they faced Death and if they gave up they faced being sent back to Manticore and nothing was worth that.

Max looked at Logan. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Logan looked at Max. He wished he knew what to do. But even he was out of ideas.

Whichever way they went they faced death and destruction. "I don't know Max I just don't know."

* * *

I know that chapter was kind of fluffy and seemingly pointless but its kind of a filler for what is to come so bear with me.

i hope you enjoyed it

Cya next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Which Way Now?

Ok guys i'm back again and you owe this chapter to one Maria656 whose second review got my ass in gear so thanks Maria!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel i'm only playing with the characters

**Reviewers: **

**Bobbyboots: **Thanx for the review pleased your enjoying the story, hopefullyyour question will be answered soon!Here's the next chapter read on!

**RosHillCrosCeekgirl:**Thanx for the review!I'm pleased you liked the story enough to read it through again!Here's the next part of the stroy read on!

**Sim-r:**Thanx for review! Logan has neverbeen scared of Max's mood swings thats why we love him! Here is the next chapter plenty of Logan in it so read on

**Maria656: **Thanx for the review and i have to say thanx for the reminder that people were reading this story so this chapter is deadicated to you! Pleased your enjoying the story! Read On!

**Calistra: **Thanx for the review, i'm pleased your enjoying the stroy, its a good job you like cliffhangers i'm quite fond of them! Heres the next chapter read on!

Enough of the babling! Heres the story...

* * *

Broken

Chapter Four: Which Way Now?

Max and Logan remained huddled together with the notification sat between them the words swimming together the meaning behind them seeming too big to comprehend.

The lives of the whole of Terminal City now sat on their shoulders and for the first time in a long time both Logan and Max felt totally helpless. And it was a feeling that neither enjoyed.

Max leaned against Logan's shoulder.

"What the hell are we going to do Logan?" She asked. I have forty-eight hours and I have no idea what I can do to help them. I will not go back to a cage but I don't know what else we can do. We can't run we'd never make it through the blockade."

Logan said nothing simply thinking. "I'll hack the army records and see if I can find anything for you."

Max nodded and then said, "I guess I'll have to tell them maybe they'll want to make up their own minds about what they want me to do, or in some cases, and most I think what they want to do." She looked at Logan. "I won't stop them this time."

Logan sighed and got to his feet pulling Max with him. "We'll think of something Max. I promise." She nodded and turned to leave and then said, "Don't leave me Logan."

"I won't." Logan said meaning every word. "I promise."

Logan watched her go and then ran through the main terminal back to his work station and brought up the main frame for Seattle PD. He knew it wasn't what he wanted but it was a start and the police had to have at least some information.

Besides, the police files were easier to hack than the Army ones and if it was at all possible he wanted to avoid it.

Somehow though he knew that was not an option.

Outside Terminal City at the blockade the Colonel Thomas Marshal addressed his troops. "In less than forty-eight hours we have the say so from HQ to break into Terminal City and arrest the Transgenics that reside in there."

There was a cheer from the troops he commanded. He smiled. These were his men and he had trained them well. If he told them to jump in front of an oncoming train they would do so without a blink of an eye.

Now, now, was his time and he was going to repay every hurt the transgenics had ever caused him. The Colonel was a fair man but why did he have to be fair to these freaks?

They weren't even human. And they had caused him great pain. Pain he had swore he would repay.

After that pain he had rose quickly in the Army and then he had heard whispers from the other officers of his station of a Covert Operation where the officers became millionaires for their silence.

His thirst for knowledge had grown and he had found about Manticore and what they did there. He had become Lydecker's number one operative until Lydecker had betrayed them and then he had gone back to the regular Army and waited.

And his waiting had paid off. Now he could kill every one of them for the hurt they had caused.

Only a few more hours to go….

In Terminal City Max was trying to break the news to the transgenics without causing the panic that had gripped them when the blockade had first come into place a few short months ago.

_Is my life never simple? _Max sighed.

She stood on her podium and said, "Hey guys listen up." Everything stopped. Every transgenic in the facility had been waiting for this. They had known it was bad when Max refused to speak straight away.

But seeing her so composed was even more disturbing. That meant she had worked at keeping her cool.

Alec seeing her internal struggle like none of them could got on the podium with her. He didn't touch her and didn't even attempt to get into her line of vision but she knew he was there all the same.

"Thanks." She said without taking her eyes off the crowd.

"Welcome." Alec said and stood behind her waiting for the blow just like the rest of the Transgenics. Alec just hoped he could keep his cool. If Max could do it so could he.

Max took a breath and then deciding it was best just to get to the point gave the speech hiding nothing and letting them know everything.

…The Colonel has given me a forty-eight hour window. If I have not answered he will bring his men and take us in by force. Failure to do as he asks is death."

Silence met her statement and she sighed. "I know its bad but what I want to know is what do you yourselves want to do. Me, I've been in a cage too much of my life to want to go back but if that's what you want to do then I will do that."

"I'll give you 30 minutes to discuss it." She stepped down and headed to Logan's workstation without another word.

Alec was pleased to say that he hadn't passed out when Max had delivered the blow but now he wanted to know what she thought about it.

He knew he, like her wanted to stay out of captivity if it was at all possible and so he was willing to plan or go along with any plan she had to so just that.

Max and Logan were bent over the screen when Alec walked in talking in low voices.

"Ok then." Alec said, "What have you got?" "Not a damn lot." Logan said frowning at the screen.

"But we know this. The Colonel's order's haven't come from the Conclave." Alec's jaw hit the floor. That was the first place Alec had looked to give his suspicions.

The Conclave wanted them dead, every single one of them and especially Max since she was the one that would fight them to stop the end of the world.

"Then who the hell is it?" He demanded.

"The Order came from one of the Special Forces within the Army." Logan said.

"What the hell have they got to do with anything?" Alec demanded. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Logan said not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

Alec paced and then looked at Max. "I'll stay and fight I like my life free. I want to keep it this way." Max looked up and smiled. "I've been free too long to go back to a cage. I'm not having any of it."

"Good." Logan said.

Max stood and looked at her watch and sighed. "Time's up." She walked out into the main base of Terminal City and saw that the transgenics were waiting for her.

She walked and stood up on her podium and said, "Okay times up what are we doing." "Joshua staying!" Joshua almost barked up at Max. "Joshua staying with Little Fella."

Max smiled.

"We're staying too!" Some of the X6's chorused. "This is our home now and we'll stay and defend it."

"I've been gunning for a good fight." This coming from Mole. "This is our home now we'll fight for it. Besides I quite like freedom." He shrugged.

"So are you all saying your staying?" Max said hardly daring to believe it.

"YES!" A chorus of answers came back at her.

"Ok!" She yelled, "Now we fight!"

Screams and shouts shouted round the room and Max knew they could win.


	5. Chapter 5: Time's Up

Hey guys i'm back and i have no excuse for how long its been since i updated other than as a student nursemy life is busier than expected and this chapter posed more of a problem than i thought because it bridges a gap. Anyway its here now and i hope its not too disapointing

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that i don't own it!

**Reviewers..**

**Calistra: **Thanx for the review! I know its been ages and you must hate me but i'm pleased you liked the chapter anyway! Hope you read on!

**Maria656: **Thanx for the review! I promise i didn't forget its just this chapter was a little hard to write and i', still not sure its right but anyway i hope you like it. I'll try not to leave it this long in future!

**Gingersnap: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you like it and once again i'm sorry for the long wait in the updates but its here now i hope you read on!

**Roshilcreekgirl: **Thanx for the review! The Max/Logan action is a bit low on the ground at the moment but i promise it will happen eventually. I hope you read on!

* * *

Broken

Chapter five: Time's up

There was hardly a moment's peace in the chaos that was the preparation for a battle they all knew must come.

Max was openly proud of the transgenics, openly proud of them and secretly ashamed of herself

She had been so sure they would want to bolt and they had turned round and surprised and chosen to fight for a home they now thought of as theirs.

But now she was planning the fight she was unsure of the odds. She had little idea of what she was up against. But she knew they had to fight. They were fighting for the right to exist. Their right to survive. Their right to freedom. She would not give that up again.

She had lived too long defending it to give it up. For ten years of her life she had known nothing but captivity and when she had been forced to go back there she had thought she would die. She was not going back. If she died in this fight then…At least she would die free.

Max spent the morning flitting between the transgenics and Logan he had yet to move from his workstation off the side from the main building. How he could sit and stare at a computer for hours at a time was beyond Max but he was good at it and what's more he got the job done quicker than most of the transgenics could.

He was human but he was good at what he did. Max walked to the workstation and hearing her come in Logan looked up and smiled and Max's heart flipped over.

She used to frown when her heart used to betray her head but now she knew she could actively do her best not to break Logan's heart it wasn't so bad. Now they had been through too much together to try and hide behind false feelings now they didn't have too.

"Found anything?" She tired to keep the urgency from her voice but it didn't work and Logan, though he said nothing, heard it. Instead he concentrated on the job in hand and for that, Max was thankful. "Nothing that explains the orders you have but I can trace them back to right within the Army. This is definitely not the Conclave.

"This makes no sense!" Max snapped. "Does the whole world want us dead?" "Of course it does!" Alec said. "We're trangsgenics. We're the scum of the universe, everyone wants us dead."

"Not helping Alec." Max said angrily. "But it's true." A new voice said. Mole appeared from the shadows and threw a gun at Alec. I need you down in the weapons hanger. We haven't got much time left." He shot a meaningful look at Max and she nodded.

"You're telling me. I'm onto it." Mole nodded and left and Alec walked to the door and then turned. "Tell me if anything turns up ok?" Max nodded distractedly. Once Alec was gone and they were alone Max let go a string of curses that made Logan smirk.

After she was finished he looked up and said, "feel better?" Max looked at Logan and threaded her hand through his. "Much." She looked at the computer screen but nothing was showing her the answer to her predicament.

"What do I do Logan?" She asked. "I've made a stand but I haven't got a plan. They have the whole army out there how am I meant to cope with that. They know we're in here." She put her head in her hands.

Away from the praying eyes of the transgenics that she was meant to lead she allowed herself the few moments of despair she couldn't have otherwise. Logan looked at Max and then smiled. "You give them hell."

Max looked up the look of despair disappearing as quickly as it had come. She smiled viciously. "We give them hell." At that moment Jondy stuck her head round the door and said, "Max another message from the General."

Max got up and took the envelope that had not been opened from the other X5 and returned to Logan. "What does he want now?" Logan asked his frustration showing for the first time since they had begun the planning to meet the General head on.

Max couldn't help but smile she knew how much it bothered Logan not to have the answers he wanted. Her smile fell as she examined the paper in front of her. Why did things have to be so difficult?

Logan watched her reaction and said, "What is it Max?"

Max looked at Logan and shook her head smiling grimly.

"It's just a reminder that I have less than 12 hours left to make my decision he also reminds me that as the Commander of my Army I should consider the lives of those in my care.

Max threw the paper across the room in a temper tantrum. "This was never meant to be this way. Terminal City was meant to be a new start for us and all it's doing is causing the same riots as before. It can't possibly get any worse."

Logan got up from his chair and grasped Max by the shoulders.

"Max you're a good leader and they all trust you. What's more they're willing to fight for the freedom you were able to give them last time. Don't take that away from them by caving now."

At Logan's words Max came back to herself and her expression hardened. Logan was right. This was freedom was theirs. They had fought for it and all the Transgenics inside Terminal City were willing to fight for it still.

"I have to go to the weapons hanger." She said. Logan smiled recognising the characteristic fighter instinct in Max surfacing again. "Go. I'll send word if the computer comes up with any hits but don't hold your breath."

Max smirked. "Never do." She could do this like a shot in the dark if she had too. It wasn't the first time she had had too and it wouldn't be the last. She left Logan at the workstation and joined Alec, Mole and Joshua in the weapons Hanger.

Mole was going through the hanger ticking off the different weapons and the amounts they had of each. "What's the status." Max asked leaning against the door.

"Well at this rate there are three guns per each transgenic plus some of the Ordinaries." Max nodded. She had suspected this and if they were going to go up against the whole of the U.S Army at the Perimeter they might need more than that.

"Well share mine out." She said walking into the room. "Max even you're gonna need a gun." Alec said coming from behind a shelf with his arms full of ammunition.

Max shook her head. "You know I don't use them Alec. I haven't since Eva and I'm not about to start now. It's as simple as that."

Alec looked about to argue. But one look from Joshua told him he was better keeping his mouth shut. "It's Little Fella's choice Alec. Max has other ways." He smiled at Max.

"That's right Joshua I do." Alec shook his head. I'm taking a spare for you just in case and I'm giving Logan one for you too. "Give Logan all of mine he'll need them more than I will."

Alec nodded and Max headed away from the Weapons Hanger and into the centre of Terminal City. It was a hive of activity and Max realised that the transgenics were taking this notification as a declaration of war. They did not want to go back to being imprisoned.

Imprisoned was the same as caged and they would not do that again.

The hours were ticking away and Max knew that in a few hours time it would be do or die for the whole of the Transgenic population. As their leader she had to be ready for that. She was talking to Jondy about making sure all the transgenics had enough cover to avoid fire when Logan appeared at the railing.

"Max! You need to come and see this!"

Seeing the look on Logan's face she hurried away from Jondy and bonded up the stairs towards Logan's work station a feeling of foreboding settling in her stomach. She wasn't sure though, whether it was because she only had six hours of peace remaining or whether it was because whatever Logan had found couldn't be good.

Or perhaps it was both.

* * *

Outside at the Perimeter to Terminal City the Army headed by General Marshall were making their own preparations. Guns were being primed and checked and positions were being lined up they already had bullet proof vests on and Marshall himself was pouring over every map he had on the lay out of Terminal City.

He had been astonished to find that there had been very little paper work on the workings of Terminal City most of it had been lost after the Pulse but the little layout he had give him a better idea of what to expect.

In war you had to expect the unexpected and when you were dealing with creatures that had a natural advantage over you that was even more important.

Marshall had been ecstatic when he found out he had been chosen to head the mission. The Transgenics were the scum of the Earth and needed to be dealt with. The U.S. Army was there to make an example of the people who thought that the rules that had been laid down for their safety were not to be broken.

Of course in a Broken World almost all the rules were broken, but Marshall wasn't thinking about that. Their existence was only making the struggle worse and they were a danger to the advantage human being.

A threat.

A threat that he had been ordered to deal with.

And deal with it he would.

One of the Captains approached him and he looked up. "Yes Captain Brass?" The Captain saluted as a formality and then said, "Sir everyone is in position all the precautions you said to take have been taken. Everything is as ready as it can be."

Marshall nodded and straightened looking at the sun and then at his watch. He grinned. "Captain ready the troops."

"Yes sir." The captain turned and hurried away and the general turned to his aide.

"Time's up."

* * *

Back in Terminal City Max stared at the screen unsure of what she was meant to be seeing. "Are you sure?" She asked Logan shakily.

"I'm sure." Logan said grimly.

"This changes nothing." Max said and turned away.

Logan grabbed her arm. "Max this changes everything. You have no idea of what Marshall could be capable of. If this is what I think it is he has a personal vendetta against all of you and the battle that is due to start in less than an hour will turn into a blood bath!"

Logan was desperate to get Max to see sense but Max didn't seem to be listening. Logan reconised the look in her eye and knew she was remembering a time when she lived a life that few would believe and few would ever understand.

After what seemed like a lifetime she looked at him. "This is personal now Logan. I can't let this go." With that she walked out of the door and Logan put his head in his hands praying that this battle she had to fight would not bring more consequences than the Transgenics could handle.

Max oversaw the last of the preparations and soon there was only ten minutes to go. "You all know what to do." She said grimly. "Head for you bases. Act on my signal." The transgenics nodded and sliently headed for their allocated base in and around Terminal City.

Max had planned it so that most of the Transgenics had the cover of Terminal City when the battle began. There were only one other person that excused besides herself and that was Alec because he wanted to meet with Marshall when she went to deliver her answer.

She wasn't happy about it but she was pleased of the back up if she was honest and Alec seemed to know without her and in an uncharacteristic show of kindness he didn't piss her off going on about it either.

She was just putting her coat on when Alec appeared at her shoulder. She looked up at the sun through the high windows. "Time's Up."

* * *

Max and Alec walked out into the courtyard in Terminal City. General Marshall stood at the other side of the fence his grin seemingly mocking her without trying. She frowned but her steps didn't falter as she met him at the fence.

"You have your answer." It was a statement not a question and Max lost her cool for a moment. "Would we be here if I didn't." She snarled it at him and he smiled. "Ok no need to loose your cool little lady just wondering if you're ready to accept what you're about to do."

"The same could be said of you." Alec said calmly.

"Very true." Marshall said just as calmly.

"Your answer 452." Marshall his eyes growing cold.

At that moment there was a crack in the air and a scream signalling a gunshot and Chaos reigned.

* * *

Not sure about this chapter at all but i hope that its not too disapointing let me know thanx for being patient guys i know i took ages and i'm sorry i'll try not to take so long for the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6: Your Answer General!

Oh Damn this wasn't meant to take this long i swear! Although in my defence its been ready to post for nearly two weeks but with the lack of internet, my work in A and E and then a week in hospital as a patient myself it became kind of difficult. I guess Blue Fire isn't as immortal as she would like to think lol

Anyway its here and to let you know chapter seven should be up within the next month as ive been writing it along side six but im not quite happy with it yet.

**Disclamier: **Come on i wish...

**To my reviewers... thank you for being patient i know i havent been brilliant with the updates of late.**

**Dutch: **Thanx for the review im sorry about the long wait it was never meant to be this long i swear i hope the chapter was worth it and chapter seven will be here soon.

**Maria656: **Thanx for the review! These last few weeks at work have been hell A and E and trauma are horrific expriecnes if you get a spate of RTAs.. Jeez i was knackered and then i ended up there myself. Yea its been a busy couple of weeks im sorry its took so long but i promise i will finish this story it just mite take me longer than i'd like i hope you read on!

**Caslistra: **Thanx for the review! As for who got shot read and find out!

* * *

Broken

Chapter Six: "Your Answer General."

Max spun round to see that Mole had been shot in the arm. "The Bastard!" He snarled while Jondy and another X6 quickly stemmed the flow of blood and wrapped it. "Do it tight!" Mole hissed. "I wanna be able to shoot that bastard!" Max smirked now she was sure he was all right.

But she snarled because that wasn't part of their agreement and the General didn't even know what they had answered. She looked at Original Cindy and Sketchy who where stood near the back.

She wished they had left when she told them too but they had refused to leave her to the mess that she couldn't help. "Fall back!" She called. The transgenics fell back while she and Alec and, though she had tried to stop him, Logan approached the fence to meet with the commander.

Marshall was stood at the fence grinning. Although inside he was fuming one of his men had shot before the order and now the deal might go sour although really that could also go in their favour so he wasn't as devastated about it has he probably should have been.

"You're Commander Marshall?" Max asked the soldier stood waiting for her on the opposite side of the fence. "I am and would you be 452?" "I would." Max said curtly.

Marshall offered her a sarcastic salute. "Your reputation precedes you 452." He said smiling his eyes covered with sunglasses and Max had to dampen the urge to deck the commander through the fence. A quick look at Alec suggested he was fighting the same need.

"If I read the agreement correctly your men were in violation of it." Max said getting right the point she didn't see the point in wasting time. "And they will be punished accordingly."

The general said easily but somehow Max didn't think that would be the case. He was smiling, as though he was pleased with his men's accomplishments and Max had to grit her teeth. But then this was now the life of a transgenic and she didn't know why she expected any less.

"Whatever." She snapped. Quickly losing patience. This was trying her and she needed to get it sorted. "Let's just get this over with. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I thought I made that quite clear with my letter 452." The commander said with a smirk. "For a supposed genius you have very little common sense." Max resisted the urge to dive at the fence and hit him. Alec looked to be on the verge of doing something just as drastic so she forced herself to keep calm and keep going.

"It isn't the deadline yet and besides why should we keep to the terms of the agreement when you and your men have not extended the same courtesy?" This came from Logan.

The commander looked at him and snarled. "You should be ashamed of yourself a human siding with the freaks its horrific." Logan snarled. "If there were more people like me we wouldn't have this problem and you wouldn't be treating these people like animals." "Well they're not exactly more than animals are they?" The Commander demanded.

"It was your bosses that created them so don't give me that shit." Logan said fiercely "Besides whatever you think of them they are military trained and you will extend them the same courtesy as you would any other army." Logan said. "They have that courtesy." "Not from me they don't."

The Commander snarled to which Max only snarled back. "Look," She said loosing all interest in trying to remain professional for the sake of peace. "What do you want you've asked for our immediate surrender but under army lore you are meant to treat us as POW yet somehow I really don't think that will happen."

"The orders have come from higher up I'm simply following them through." The Commander said calmly but that knowing smirk was starting to annoy Max. "You definitely have a problem with Transgenics." Logan stated. "Though I'm sure it actually goes deeper than what you'd like us to think."

Max looked at Logan then. Did he know something more than they did? No, he can't have he would have told her. Still Max watched the proceedings with interest. It always shocked her that Logan always faced things with the same unfailing courage that she did but the difference was that she knew she had been born to be that way.

Logan had not. He had developed a courage all of his own and that made Max respect and love him all the more. He was not afraid to stand up for what he believed in and in doing that he pulled others along with him. He made them believe they could be better. And Logan, Sketchy and Original Cindy, hell even Normal gave her hope that one day they would be accepted.

But it was these people who stood behind the fence that made her believe that nothing would ever change. It was just a fact of life. Nothing was ever really going to change.

The general's face hardened at Logan's words. "You are a disgrace." He snarled through the fence. "I knew there were humans in there but I never thought they would be in there because they _wanted _to be!" "We're all human!" Logan bit back.

"You're comparing us to them!" Marshall said laughing. "Do you know what they truly are? Military killing machines with no conscience and no soul." Max was about to retort but Logan beat her to it. "And who are you to judge?" He snarled. "You've surrounded this compound with men and are willing to kill everyone inside if we don't surrender it's the same thing. You've had the same training. Do not try and tell a difference when none remain!"

Max looked at Logan in shock. She had not expected him to be so riled up, but then when she thought about it his whole family was here. He was the same as her. He had something to loose the same way she did. Manticore had almost destroyed everything he had worked for including the relationship he had with Max herself.

"You've hurt my people and demanded something of us you have no right to I think it's safe to say you know what my answer will be." Max said defiantly. "Are you sure 452?" Marshall asked clearly enjoying himself.

"You know that if you continue down this road you condemn your men and women to death." "Then we choose death over capture!" Mole said snatching the gun off Alec as he tried to make sure Mole's arm was still working properly.

Mole looked at Max for confirmation she nodded once and Mole smiled before cocking his gun and shooting through the fence and taking out two shoulders. Logan watched as the soldiers fell though he felt his respect for Mole growing when he realised the soldiers were simply injured and not killed.

"Is that your final answer?" Marshall asked as his medic ran to assess the soldiers condition.

"You won't find another." Alec said coming to stand with Max while Logan stood on her other side. "That was what I thought. You will die knowing you killed your people 452."

It was then Logan looked to the air and cursed. "SHIT!" He snarled and took off towards Terminal City and his work desk. "MOVE OUT!" Marshall snarled at his men. "Make sure no Freak damn well leaves this compound and then flatten it."

Max watched as the Commander walked away marking him as hers. The next time they met she would make sure he died. Alec looked to the air. "Max they've got high level bombers on us!" Alec said.

"Use the underground, the passages get everyone out. Empty the armoury if it's a war the US army wants it's a war they're gonna get."

Max felt her military instincts begin to take over. She hated what they had made her but in the end that was what was going to get them through this. "Prepare to fight!" She yelled as she followed Logan's earlier path back to base.

Alec caught up with her. "The bombers will blow this place wide open Max." He said grimly. "We have to get out of here." "Take a team and start leading them out. Meet at the entrance to sector 12." Alec nodded and started gathering the team together.

"Max tell us what you need us to do." Jondy appeared with a few of the X6es. "I need you to clear Terminal City." Max said seriously. She ran to the centre of Terminal City. "Escape and Evade!" The message was sent through Terminal City and Alec and Jondy led the Transgenics towards the tunnels and freedom.

Max ran through Terminal City to Logan's hide away. "They're high level bombers Max." He said without looking up. "They're going to flatten Terminal City in five minutes. Get them out I can give you seven minutes at most."

"I won't leave you." Max said. Logan looked up his eyes burning. "Max these people need a leader. If I can get you out of here alive then that's all I care about!"

Max realised then what Logan was proposing and said, "How long until you get those seven minutes?" "Now." Logan said pressing a button on his key board.

She surged forward and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "I'm not leaving you here so don't even ask me." She pulled him with her as she screamed orders to get the transgenics out of the City.

"Max five minutes." Logan said as they ran together through the City. "Alec," Max said into her ear piece. "Have you found any problems." "They're blocking every entrance but the south facing weapons deport. We're rooting everyone there now."

"Everyone in the tunnels!" Max screamed as the sound of plane engines could be heard.

Logan's eyes went wide as he heard the first bomb begin to drop. On instinct he threw Max into the tunnel ahead of him as Terminal City exploded around them.

Outside Marshall watched from the safety zone as high level bombers pummelled Terminal City to the ground. He knew better than to think it had killed them all but after the bombers were finished he would go into the ruins and capture every single survivor and finally revenge would be sweet.


End file.
